


Hunting Stress

by fanfictionballs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Extreme Musk, Female Solo, Other, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionballs/pseuds/fanfictionballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta goes for a hunt but is unable to catch her prey, after a hot, humid, sweaty day she decides to sit outside of her cave and relieve some stress in her usual way! She also gets to indulge in her shameful fetishes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Stress

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing fanficiton, and it's mostly going to be about fetishes that I don't think get a lot of love- which also happen to be a lot of my fetishes.
> 
> This work has a lot of hair, sweat, musk, and references to how powerful the smell is- it is all about things that most would consider "nasty," probably. I like to think of Nepeta as being very primal, animal-like and hairy? You can mentally put her in whatever age you would like I suppose, but I just like to keep it mentally as her canon age.

It was a very humid day, Nepeta thought to herself. Much warmer than it usually is and it is usually very hot, after-all she lives around a very dense tropical forest. She wipes her forehead of the sweat very slowly, making sure not to cause any sudden movements or sounds. Only a short distance in front of her was the prey she had been hunting for some time, though it was finally tired and stopping for a drink.

:33

She licked her lips, eying the beast taking it's small laps of water from the pond, as she let out a quiet sigh. The beast looked up suddenly! Was she too loud? It slowly turned and met eyes with her. She jumped out from the bushes at it! It quickly jumps away and darts off into the dense jungle, causing the young olive blood to fall directly into the muddy pond, soaking her clothing and getting her quiet messy.

:33 < aarrghh dammit! i was so close too!

She slams her fist to the ground in anger.

:33 < come on me what are you doing...?

She asks herself, before standing and looking up at the sky. Noticing that the sun is beginning to set she decides it would be better to try again tomorrow, for now she will head home. Once Nepeta returned to the entrance to her cave, she lays down in front of it, still in her dirty clothing.

:33 < looks like pounce is gone fur the night again huh..?

After looking around a bit, Nepeta decides that she can return to her care-free self in a more natural way, in the nude. Taking off her muddy shirt and tossing it to the side, lifts her arms up over her head and stretches while yawning. Nepeta's smaller A-cup breasts shine and glimmer with sweat as her abs do so as well, however, a strong dense musk passes her nose from her armpit.

:33 < re-r33eow!!

Crinkling her nose up, Nepeta fidgets a bit, pushing her legs together as hard as she can as if she was holding in the urge to pee. Nepeta's armpits are like large black fuzzy pits- with her matted, sweaty, tangled up armpit hair jutting out. Of course- Nepeta never bothered to shave, and honestly why would she? Most of the time out here it was just her and her lusus so there was never any reason to try and maintain a certain appearance. Also- living in a cave without proper bathing equipment caused her resort to tongue baths like her lusus taught her. Nepeta stuck her nose into her armpit and took a deep sniff.

:33 < mmmrrrr...s-so strong this time..

Nepeta continued taking smaller sniffs as she squirmed, feeling herself become more and more turned on with each whiff of her sweaty pit. She stopped to glance around once again, confirming that her lusus indeed had left for the night- allowing her to indulge in her lust. Nepeta looked down at the crotch of her pants and smiled with a wild blush, knowing that if her armpits must have this strong of a scent...then down there must be even more powerful. Slowly sliding her hands to the rim of her pants, she began to pull them off of herself, before tossing them to the side next to her shirt from earlier. Nepeta put her feet flat to the ground, with her knees bent and her legs spread, she looked down at her self. A small patch of hair lightly trailed from Nepeta's belly button to her crotch, mixing with her pubic hair, which was very thick, dark, matted together, and soaked with a combination of sweat and Nepeta's own juice. The scent rose from her nook, giving off strong hints of sweat, piss, and nook juice.

:33 < this is so dirty...b-but i love it so much!

Taking her hand and running her fingers through her pubic hair first, then taking one finger and putting it at the end of her pussy, rubbing up to her clit and stopping. Nepeta let out a long soft moan and squirmed more, making her legs shake, and her olive holes twitch.

:33 < mmmnnhhhhhh..

Moving her hand up, Nepeta sniffed her finger, causing her tongue to roll out as she drooled a bit. She stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked on it softly to savor the taste. Her eyes rolling back a bit as she smiled, taking the finger out of her mouth with an audible pop.

:33 < w-what a lewd kitty you are nepeta...tasting yourself like that..

:33 < purrhaps you love being a...lewd and nasty little kitten huh?

As Nepeta talks to herself, she slowly rubs up her slit and up to her clit, circling around her clit slowly- sometimes going back down with both hands and massaging her labia. The pungent scent of her sex and sweat mix in the air and fill the area rather quickly- anyone or anything within walking distance of her cave could probably smell her by now, but Nepeta did not care. Arching her back as she rubbed herself, letting her juices run down the folds in her pussy, down her supple asscheeks, and create a tiny puddle under her ass. Nepeta's love for musk ran deep- as it was her biggest fetish. She closed her eyes as she went back and forth from rubbing herself with one hand, then bringing up to her nose and sniffing it, repeating this process as her mind ran wild with lewd thoughts of her friends.

:33 < yes yes yes...pounce on me 'rezi! mmnnrrrr your plump sweaty ass in your costume...grrrr fffffuck fuck i want you on my face so bad!!

:33 < please spank me karkitty! teach this bad cat a lesson!

Nepeta looked down her body and remembered she had one more place she hadn't played with- a place that would be far more musky than her pits and pussy. Running her hand from the end of her pussy down, Nepeta slid her finger down between her cheeks- feeling her moist hair and anus. As soon as she passed over her hole, her tail perked up and her eyes widened, it had been awhile since she played with this one. It might have been awhile, but she knew this was the hole that could easily give her more pleasure, as she slipped a finger into her wet asshole, she slowly fingered herself before pulling out and moving the hand back up to her face again. She swallowed hard as she stared at finger, tinted olive by a mixture of her sweat, pussy, and now ass juice. Nepeta brought her hand closer and took a deep whiff of the scent coming from it. Her tail straightened out, as her pussy began to twitch and convulse rapidly, and she let out a deep moaning sigh.

:33 < mmmnnnnrrrgghhh!! i-i furrgot how good smelling assholes are...

:33 < i want murr! i n33d murr of this smell!

Returning to her anus, Nepeta dug a few fingers deeper into her moist olive asshole and began to finger herself, while she toyed with her clit using her other hand. Crinkling her toes and moaning loudly for all to hear, Nepeta's lust easily took hold of her mind and filled it with lewd thoughts and plans for her friends, as she fingered and rubbed away at her musk-reeking holes. Fingering two fingers deep into her ass and pulling them out, rubbing her anus a few times before bringing them back up to her face where she would inhale them deeply, pushing two fingers inside of her pussy and pressing her clit down with her thumb. Biting her lip hard, Nepeta slipped another finger inside her pussy and roughly began to finger herself as she arched her lower body off the ground, furiously finger fucking herself while she sniffed wildly at her fingers. Her crotch felt like it was burning up- she felt like something was coming, she could feel it as she climbed this mountain of ecstasy. She imagined herself surrounded by her friends sweaty genitals and assholes as she sniffed and licked them.

:33 < o-ooohh....fffhhuckfuck i'm going to cum! 'peta is a bad kitty that likes nasty smells, thank you furr punishing her! Mmmnnn!

Nepeta's legs tensed up and her toes dug into the earth, she closed her eyes and bit her lip hard knowing she reached her peak. Ravaging her pussy one last time with her fingers before she stopped and spread her nook wide, moaning like a beast in heat as her soaked holes twitched rapidly and dripped fluids.

:33 < r33eoww! i'm cummiiiiinnnggg! mr-mrr33ooww!!

Nepeta began to cum hard, her body shaking and shivering as her fluids leaked from her foul green pussy, running down her thighs and ass cheeks, creating a dark green tinted puddle underneath her ass. She continued to bite down on her lip enough to easily leave a mark while she sniffed her fingers one last time. Once she finally finished- her body lost most of it's energy and she dropped her ass into the puddle with a plop, laying on her back panting heavily with her tongue rolled out.

:33 < s-sooo good...mmmnnn...

Her strong pungent musk lingering around her and drifting of into the forest, probably stirring up the sex drive of creatures living nearby. Nepeta's pussy twitched once more slightly as she began to trickle piss down to her puddle. Keeping her eyes closed, she drifted off into a “cat-nap” of sorts while laying in her cum and piss, leaving a strong smell in the area...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if people would like me to make more of these musky Nepeta stories or not!  
> I guess I will see how I do on feedback! ;A;


End file.
